Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -0.08 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ -\dfrac{3}{10} = -0.3$ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.3 \times -0.08 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.3 \times -0.08 = 0.024 $